Lacrime
by Togane Shiro
Summary: "Hei, Kyouya ... boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?" ―D18


Ketika ia baru akan menarik pelatuk dari pistol yang ada di tangannya, sebuah peluru telah melesat tanpa ia sadari dari arah belakangnya, menembus kulit dan daging kemudian tertanam di jantung. Cairan kental berwarna merah mulai mengalir keluar, tubuhnya pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan hempasan kuat.

"Romario!"

Anak buah terpercaya sang _Don_ Cavallone―yang telah mengikuti _famiglia_ ini sejak Cavallone _Decimo_ masih muda―kini terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Bila ini adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu―atau lebih, mungkin ia masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk menumbangkan beberapa musuh lagi. Namun saat ini, rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, kulitpun mulai terdapat keriput, ia tidak punya energi yang sama lagi seperti dulu, dan akhirnya hanya dapat terbaring diam di sana tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menunggu ajal.

Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah bosnya ... yang berlari cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir. Ah, namun kemudian pandangannya mengabur digantikan gelap gulita.

Dino berlari mendekati Romario, mengecek denyut nadinya dan mendapati nadi yang tak lagi berdenyut. Ia menggigir bibir bawahnya sebelum mentutup mata Romario dengan telapak tangannya yang telah penuh darah. Kemudian ia berteriak kepada bawahannya, "semua, apapun yang terjadi kita harus mempertahankan tempat kita!"

* * *

_**Lacrime**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**_

_A/N: HAPPY D18 DAY, MINNA-SAN ww semoga saya nggak nyampah di fandom ini D: (ya, saya tahu saya aneh ngenulis hurt/comfort gini di d18 day, pinginnya nulis fluff tapi nggak ada ide "orz) a-aa itu di atas romario mati ... dan entah kenapa pas lagi nulis tiba-tiba saya jadi kasihan sama dia ;;_

* * *

Hanya ditemani dengan bunyi _shishi-odoshi _ yang terus menghasilkan bunyi konstan, pria dengan umur hampir tiga puluh tahun itu membaca kumpulan _haiku_ yang ia miliki. Tiba-tiba pintu gesernya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria lain dengan model rambut yang unik sedang duduk dengan kaki yang dilipat ke belakang. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya, "Kyou-_san_, Dino-_san_ datang mengunjung."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyouya tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu dan bergumam, "_Haneuma_?"

Pria dengan model rambut yang unik itu mempersilahkan orang di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu geser itu. Sang pria keturunan Italia mendekati Kyouya dan mengangkat sebuah kantong di tangannya, "aku mendapat beberapa cincin dengan atribut awan sepertimu dari orang-orang yang menyerang tempatku minggu lalu." Ia menyerahkannya pada Kyouya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Kyouya singkat. Ia mengangkat alisnya ketika mata mereka bertemu, namun kemudian ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke buku di depannya.

Dino melihat-lihat buku yang sedang Kyouya baca dan tersenyum, "lagi-lagi kau membaca puisi singkat seperti ini―kau sebut apa ... _haiku_ atau sejenisnya, kan?" ia mengangkat buku tersebut dan membuka-buka halamannya, "walau aku bisa membaca _kanji _Jepang dengan lancar, untuk mengerti sebuah _haiku_ ini masih ter―"

"―Hentikan," kalimat Dino terpotong oleh sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyouya. Dino sedikit tersentak, "eh?"

Kyouya mengambil kembali kumpulan _haiku_nya dari tangan Dino dan menutup halaman buku tersebut, kemudian menyelipkannya kembali ke rak buku miliknya. "Jangan tersenyum bila kau memang sedang tidak ingin. Itu memuakkan," ucap Kyouya cukup membuat Dino terkejut.

Si _Haneuma_ mulai menurunkan senyumnya dan pandangan matanya mulai meredup, "bagaimana ... kau bisa sadar?"

Kyouya mendekatinya dan duduk di dekatnya, kakinya ia silakan dan tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Aku sudah mengenalmu selama belasan tahun." Nadanya bicaranya rendah dan tenang.

"Tapi bahkan Tsuna dengan _hyper intuition_-nya saja tidak menyadarinya ketika aku bertemu dengannya tadi..." Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya. Kyouya melirik ke arah Dino dan hanya diam―menunggu lelaki tersebut memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya dan menceritakan apapun yang sedang ia alami.

Namun ternyata Dino memilih untuk diam, maka Kyouya mengangkat bicara, "apa yang terjadi?"

Dino mencengkeram kain celana yang ia kenakan―tidak peduli lagi apa itu akan menimbulkan kerutan nantinya. "Romario ... sudah meninggal," ucapnya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut suatu hari. Sungguh asing di lidah ... dan tentu ketidaknyamanan menggerogotinya ketika mengucapkannya. Ia gigit bibirnya menahan air mata, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Bertahun-tahun ia telah ditemani tangan kanan kepercayaannya ini, dan kini Romario sudah tak ada.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejak ia masih kecil Romario sudah ada di sana dan menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya. Kemudian ketika ia naik menggantikan ayahnya, Romario pun masih ada di sana. Ia telah membantunya dalam segala macam latihannya, menemaninya setiap ia akan pergi menemui Kyouya. Terkadang juga membantu mengurus sehingga Dino dapat tinggal di Jepang lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Romario telah menjadi sosok seorang ayah bagi Dino.

Kyouya mengangkat alisnya, "anak buahmu yang selalu mengikutimu itu?"

Dino mengangguk, "aku benar-benar tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat itu. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya walau aku tahu tak mungkin, namun aku tak boleh tampak hancur di depan yang lain ... atau moral semuanya akan ikut turun." Kyouya hanya duduk diam di sana, mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Dino tanpa merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam; membiarkan Dino meluapkan segala emosi yang sebelumnya tak dapat ia tunjukkan di depan anak buahnya.

"Hei, Kyouya ... boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?"

Kyouya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dino bergeser mendekati sang awan dan memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyouya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyouya dapat merasakan kimono yang ia kenakan mulai basah di bagian bahu. Air mata milik _Haneuma_; ia yakin.

"Bahkan ketika pemakamannya ... aku masih tidak dapat menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Karena aku memang tak boleh tampak lemah di depan mereka." Suaranya bergetar dan tidak terdengar seceria biasanya. Salah satu _guardian _Vongola tersebut dapat merasakan sekujur tubuh lelaki di depannya bergetar hebat. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak mengerti perasaan Dino yang begitu sedih ditinggalkan orang yang ia sayangi, karena ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Ia malah hanya ada perasaan haus darah dan senang setiap lawannya tumbang di depannya.

Maka dari itu, ia tetap bergeming, wajahnya datar seperti biasa dan bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Dino meremas kain _kimono_ pada punggung Kyouya, "bos macam apa aku ... ini memalukan. Aku bahkan tak dapat melindungi anak buahku."

Kemudian pada malam itu, sang mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan di Namimori-_chuu_ harus mengeluarkan satu set _futon_ lagi yang memang sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk yang mendapat julukan _Haneuma_ tersebut. Dino tertidur lelap dengan cepat, mungkin karena kelelahan menangis. Kyouya mendekatinya dan mengelap kering wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Dino memang selalu tampak seperti seorang anak kecil di mata Kyouya, namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi Dino yang begitu rapuh daripada ceria seperti anak kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, Dino memang tak sempat menikmati masa kecilnya; sejak dulu ia sudah dibesarkan sebagai seorang _penerus_ Cavallone, ia tidak dapat menikmati waktunya seperti anak seumurannya yang lain.

"_Oyasumi, Haneuma_," bisiknya di telinga Dino.

* * *

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kelabu yang ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya tersebut. Keningnya berkedut, jengkel karena ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat _sesuatu_ yang menimpa sebagian tubuhnya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mendapati wajah seorang pria berambut _dirty blond_ dengan wajah tidur yang terlalu _defenceless_ dan tentunya juga ... dengan mata yang cukup bengkak.

Sebenarnya bagaimana caranya lelaki di sampingnya ini bisa sampai ada begitu di dekatnya ia tidak tahu. Seingatnya ia telah menyiapkan masing-masing _futon_ untuknya sendiri dan lelaki tersebut, dan sekarang ia malah ada di sini dan berebut tempat dengan Kyouya.

Ia mengembus napas berat, '_untuk kali ini saja..._' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia juga menjadi bosan karena ia tak dapat bergerak dari posisinya―ah, _tak dapat_ mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, lebih tepatnya, ia _tak ingin_. Kyouya tak ingin membangunkan lelaki di sampingnya. Padahal biasanya ia akan langsung mendorongnya pergi tanpa peduli apa ia akan terbangun atau tidak, tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia akan buat pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menghilangkan rasa bosan itu. Namun pada akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju kembali lagi pada _Don _Cavallone yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ya, ruangannya memang tidak terdapat bermacam benda lain seperti televisi, tempelan foto-foto di dinding atau apapun lagi yang biasa berada di dalam kamar seseorang ... atau singkatnya; kosong. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dari dua alasan yang membuatnya tetap memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya itu.

(Alasan kedua adalah karena lelaki itu memang selalu menarik perhatiannya―_walau Kyouya tentu takkan mengakui hal ini_.)

Kyouya menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh sang pria Italia tersebut. Ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, aroma yang paling ia sukai dan selalu melekat pada pria di sampingnya ini; bau darah. Kali ini, harus ia akui, walau kumpulan herbivora Vongola itu juga semuanya memiliki aroma darah, namun aroma darah yang ia cium pada lelaki di samping ini memang paling menggoda. Bahkan ketika ia masih seorang pelajar―ralat itu, masih menetap di Namimori-_chuu_, bau darah selalu menguar di udara setiap Dino mengunjunginya ... dan sepertinya memang hanya Kyouya yang menyadari adanya aroma tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin haus oleh bau darah tersebut hingga ia merapat ke tubuh Dino dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan tersebut.

"Eh? K-Kyouya?"

Sebaris kalimat tersebut membuat Kyouya tersadar dan tersentak kecil dari lamunannya. Perlahan ia menghadap ke asal suara dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatapnya bingung dengan semburat merah tipis pada wajahnya. "Apa yang sedang ... kau lakukan, Kyouya?"

Kyouya mendengus dan menyingkirkan lengan besar yang menimpa tubuhnya tersebut kemudian bangkit duduk di sana, "menghirup aroma tubuhmu."

Tentu saja dengan jawaban seperti itu, Dino takkan bisa menahan dirinya dan pada akhirnya akan langsung memeluk Kyouya hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai, "aku tidak menyangka Kyouya akan semanis ini~" serunya. "Lepaskan aku atau ku-_kamikorosu_!" balas Kyouya.

Namun ancaman Kyouya tidak membuat Dino melepas pelukannya, ia malah mempereratnya. Setelah beberapa tahun mengenal Kyouya, ancaman seperti itu tidak terlalu mempan lagi bagi Dino.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyouya pun menyerah setelah tidak menyadari ancamannya tidak bekerja dan ia tidak menerima respon dari Dino. Kyouya pun hanya menghela napas berat, membiarkan Dino melakukan sesukanya. "Terserah kau saja, _Haneuma_." Lagipula ia memang berniat untuk _memanjakan_ si _Haneuma_ itu hari ini.

Dino tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, tidak biasanya Kyouya-nya akan membiarkannya seperti ini. Biasanya mungkin saat ini ia sudah menderita beberapa pukulan tonfa pada wajah dan perutnya. Namun ia masih sehat dan selamat tanpa luka hari ini.

"Kyouya ... terima kasih ... untuk tadi malam."

"... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Kyouya merespon. Dino tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyouya. Memang benar Kyouya tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya duduk di sana dan diam membiarkan Dino yang berbicara sampai akhir. Memangnya apa yang kau harap Kyouya lakukan di saat seperti itu? Ikut menangis denganmu atau sejenisnya? Haha, sungguh itu humor. "Kau diam dan mendengarkanku saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Kyouya." Ia membelai lembut surai hitam langit millik Kyouya yang sudah lebih pendek bila dibandingkan dengan dulu.

"Hei," panggil Kyouya.

"Hn?" respon Dino.

"Kau ... kemarin kau bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang bos yang buruk, bukan?" Kyouya bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya memastikan. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Dino tadi malam agar tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. Dino melirik ke arah Kyouya sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan bangkit duduk, "... ya?" Dino memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyouya pun ikut bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan duduk di sana. Ia menatap lurus ke iris madu milik Dino, "kurasa ... kau bukanlah bos yang buruk. Kau selalu mengedepankan _famiglia_-mu dibanding apapun, dan kuyakin anak buahmu pun tak pernah merasa dirimu sebagai bos yang gagal."

Lelaki yang telah menjabat posisi _Don_ Cavallone selama dua puluh tahun itu dapat merasakan bibirnya kaku dan tak dapat berucap apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya agak melebar, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki di depannya. Ia tahu benar, lelaki di depannya ini bukanlah tipe yang dapat berucap panjang seperti itu―apalagi bila topiknya bukan tentang pertarungan. Maka dari itu, perkataan dari Kyouya barusan cukup membuatnya _shock_. Apa Kyouya sedang berusaha menghiburnya? Seorang Hibari Kyouya? Sedang menghibur seseorang?

Kyouya mendekati Dino dan berbisik, "kau tidak gagal ... _Haneuma_."

Perlahan raut wajah Dino melembut, ujung bibirnya ia tarik ke atas dan matanya menyipit karena senyumannya; kali ini sebuah senyuman yang tulus, bukan lagi sebuah senyum untuk menutupi emosinya. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Kyouya, sebelum kemudian memicingkan matanya, "_grazie_, Kyouya. _Grazie mille_."

Lelaki bersurai gelap tersebut menghela napas, "_wao_, kupikir kau akan menangis seperti seorang anak kecil lagi barusan." Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ah ... aku sudah sedikit terlalu dewasa untuk itu, Kyouya," ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Ucap seseorang yang baru saja menangis di pundakku tadi malam," godanya. Dino tampak gelagapan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "he-hei, sudahlah Kyouya, lu-lupakan kejadian tadi malam!" ujar Dino dengan wajah yang cukup memerah. Mungkin ia merasa malu telah menangis di pundak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, ditambah lagi ia sendiri seorang lelaki dengan umur hampir mencapai 35.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua saling memandang sebelum tersenyum kepada satu sama lain. Dino pun tertawa kecil di depan lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, namun saat ini ia sudah dapat tersenyum tanpa ada beban. Padahal selama seminggu sejak sepeninggalan Romario, tersenyum menjadi suatu hal yang begitu sulit ia lakukan, begitu sulit ia munculkan di wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum alami namun yang ada malah ia yang kelelahan sendiri harus memasang senyum itu di wajah sepanjang hari. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk memaksakan senyum di wajah saat kau tak ingin, namun Dino berhasil melakukan itu selama seminggu tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari hal tersebut.

(Tapi senyum palsu itu dapat dengan mudah disadari Kyouya, dan kini semua menjadi lebih baik dengan beberapa kalimatnya.)

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: maaf, ini aneh banget ;; pa-padahal sebenarnya ada dua adegan lagi yang pingin saya masukin ke sini, tapi bener-bener nggak tahu gimana nyambunginnya. ah, mungkin buat fanfiction berikutnya aja. lalu endingnya juga gaje, saya sudah stuck banget nggak tahu mau gimana endingnya /crai maaf dino dan kyouya ini nggak pantes banget di-publish di hari suci(?) ini ;;_


End file.
